


Cupid

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants Clint to invite him to the Valentine's Day party, but he doesn't seem interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/).

It was the week before Valentines Day and Clint hadn't said a word about it to Bruce. In fact, Clint seemed to be pointedly avoiding its mention, because whenever Bruce tried to bring it up he was met by either a change of subject or distracted silence. At first he assumed Clint was just unsure about making a big deal of the holiday, considering they had only been dating a few weeks, but after a while it became clear there was something else going on.

They were eating dinner together at a local sandwich shop when Bruce decided to ask one last time.

"You know, SHIELD is having a Valentine's Day party."

Clint took a big bite of his sub and chewed silently.

"It's not a formal thing. Just thought it might be a nice break from Hulk and Hawkeye stuff."

Clint wouldn't meet his eyes.

"If you don't want to go you can just say so."

"I don't want to go."

They sat in awkward silence until the tension became too much. They both stood up, muttered something in way of farewell, and left without addressing the issue at hand.

\--

Later, Bruce was back at SHIELD HQ trying to track down Steve. He ran into Agent Coulson first.

"Dr. Banner. You look lost."

"Is Steve Rogers around?"

"Try the gym."

"Thanks."

"Banner."

"Yes?"

"Will we see you at the Valentine's Day Party?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. "No, I, uh. Not my type of thing, really."

Coulson shrugged. "Social events can make adjustments to new living situations much easier."

"I know. Just, ah, the gym you said?"

"Mmhm. Beating up his favorite punching bag, I believe."

"Thanks." Bruce hurried off before Coulson could say anything more about the party. Right now he didn't want to hear it.

Steve and Tony were sparing on the gym's floor when Bruce arrived. Neither of them noticed his entrance so he took a quiet seat by the door and waited. Their fight didn't seem to have any rules, and they danced around each other with the practice and ease of two opponents who know each other very well. A little too well, he noticed with amusement. So that's was what Coulson had meant by "favorite punching bag."

When they were too exhausted to continue, they shook hands, which turned into a hug, and headed for the door near where Bruce was sitting. He waved, and asked "Hey Captain, got a minute?"

Tony and Steve gave each other a knowing look before Tony excused himself to take a shower.

"What can I help you with, Doctor?"

"It's just Bruce, please. And, well, there's really no easy way to say this, but I need some relationship advice."

Steve laughed and took a seat next to him. "Well, I can't promise to be very insightful in those such matters, but I can try my best."

"I wouldn't ask, it's just--I guess I don't know anyone else here I can go to."

"You seem pretty close with Clint."

Bruce choked and he had to stop and catch his breath before answering. "That's the thing, actually. I, uh--I need advice about Clint."

Steve looked confused for a moment, then recognition dawned over his face. "Oh. OH. I see. Relationships of that nature between coworkers are naturally complicated. Thankfully, I do have a bit of experience in that area." Steve looked wistfully at the door Tony had left by moments before. "What about Clint?"

"Well, the Valentine's party is coming up, and I was hinting to Clint about it but every time he just changed the subject until today when I asked him flat out if he wanted to go and he said he didn't. I didn't want to push, but we've been seeing each other for a while and I'm just not really sure how to take this."

"Have you guys been fighting recently?"

"No, actually, everything's been fine, which is why I'm just so confused."

"And he didn't give any hint as to why he doesn't want to go?"

"None."

"Well, sounds like you need to ask him. You might not like the answer, but until you know what he's thinking, it really could be anything."

"But you know Clint. If he doesn't want to talk about something, he won't."

Steve smiled. "Well, I know a thing or two about stubborn superheroes. Try to get an answer from him, and if he doesn't want to give one, drop it. He'll tell you on his own time if he thinks you need to know. In the meantime, you don't need to bring a date to to the party. I think you should go anyway if you want to. Should be fun!"

"That makes sense. I'll think about it. Thanks."

"Anytime, Bruce."

They both stood up to leave. Steve needed to find Tony and Bruce needed to find Clint.

He didn't have to look very hard; the archery range was rarely occupied by anyone but Clint anymore.

"Clint?"

The dummy set up in front of the target burst into flame as Clint hit it with one of his experimental Stark Industries incendiary arrows. A robot, also Stark tech by the look of it, patiently put out the fire with a blast of an extinguisher. Scorch marks on the surroundings said this wasn't the first one he'd shot off recently. His face was impassive as he turned to face Bruce.

"What's up?"

"I was just--I was talking to Steve, and--um."

"Spit it out, Doc."

"Why don't you want to go to the Valentine's party with me?"

Clint grimaced and turned back to stare down the still-smouldering dummy. "I just don't." His tone said the discussion was over.

Bruce's heart clinched and he left before he said something stupid.

\--

Days passed and Bruce didn't hear from Clint. He threw himself into his work and tried to pretend it didn't worry him to death. He was planning on skipping the party, but Steve was helping to organize it and was eventually able to guilt him into coming.

The basement cafeteria had been transformed in the spirit of the holiday in pinks and reds. Bruce tried to keep to the edges of the room, looking for someone he knew when he came upon the small side stage. A hand-painted sign hanging above it announced "Get your picture taken with Cupid!"

Bruce was about to walk past when he spotted the unfortunate soul playing Cupid.

Clint was sitting on a stool in the middle of the platform, wearing nothing but white rolled-up boxers and strap-on angel wings. He looked as furious as Bruce had ever seen him. Bruce was frozen in place, staring for several minutes before the significance of what he was seeing could really sink in.

"Clint?" He scrambled onto the stage, hand out to catch Clint, who suddenly looked like he was going to faint.

"Bruce? What? Why are you here?"

"What am I doing here?" You're wearing wings and little else and you ask me what I'm doing here?"

"This is why I didn't want you to come. I--" Clint growled and glared at one corner of the room where Director Fury was chatting with a group of agents. "I lost a bet with Fury."

Clint looked genuinely distressed, but Bruce couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from his chest. "Clint, I'm so sorry. I had no idea! Oh god, I was such a jerk to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Clint shook his head. "Please, I was the asshole here. I should have just told you. Old habits die hard, I guess. I really didn't want you to see me like this."

Bruce looked him up and down and cracked up again. "Little late for that. Oh I'm sorry though I shouldn't laugh, but you have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm serious, though. Let me make it up to you? Valentine's dinner? You and me? After I'm allowed to escape this cruel and unusual punishment?"

"That would be great, yes. Thank you, Clint."

"Smile for the camera!" They both ducked for cover as Coulson snapped a photo.


End file.
